I guess I loved you
by Hermaline
Summary: Une prise de conscience tardive… TROP tardive ?


Titre : I guess I loved you (ou comment ne pas se casser la tête à chercher un autre titre)

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : début de la 9 disons...

Genre : ba… faut quand même dire que c'est du drame, mais ça se finit bien !!! (comme toujours avec moi !)

Résumé : Une prise de conscience tardive… TROP tardive ?

Note : Bon, comme je rame avec toutes les autres fics (comme d'habitude) et que je m'ennuyais (c'est vraiment trop long 3 mois de vacances), j'ai ouvert mon classeur avec des traduc de chansons anglaises et je suis tombée sur : « I guess I loved you » de l'album Wonderful life de Lara Fabian. J'avais déjà vu que ça pouvait faire une fic mais comme c'était un peu dramatique et que je me refusais de faire ça j'ai abandonné. Seulement, je dois bien avouer que ce que j'arrive le plus à finir, c'est le drame. Mais évidemment, ça se finit bien !

Dédicace : Au beau mec qui fait du skate juste devant ma fenêtre et ce toute la journée !!!

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

**I guess I loved you**

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

X : Fermez l'iris.

Les yeux du colonel Carter se fermèrent un instant, comme pour effacer cette voix et son propriétaire mais, malheureusement, celui-ci se trouvait juste devant elle.

X : Colonel Carter, qu'avez-vous d'intéressant ?

S : Quelques végétaux particuliers, rien de plus, même pas de ruines pour Daniel général Rayburn.

R (s'adressant à toute l'équipe) : Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie. Votre week end est libre, je vous demande simplement de le faire un rapport pour lundi.

Le général Rayburn retourna dans son bureau et Samantha Carter partit vers l'infirmerie, suivit de Daniel et Teal'c. Ceux-ci tentèrent de convaincre la jeune femme de dîner avec eux mais, comme toujours depuis deux semaines, elle refusa.

Ce qui c'était passé, personne ne le savait exactement. Daniel avait réussi à arracher à Sam que Jack était venu la voir avant de partir pour Washington. C'était tout. Ils ne la virent pas en sortant de l'inspection médicale et comprirent qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois prit la fuite.

Elle sortit de sa voiture.

X : Oh ! Mlle Carter ! Bonjour !

Le regard bleu de Sam s'arrêta sur sa voisine. Proche de la trentaine, brune, yeux verts, professeur. Mariée. Un enfant. Bientôt deux. Le regard glissa sur le petit dans la poussette et sur le ventre rebondi et son estomac se tordit. C'est d'un ton sec et froid qu'elle répondit.

S : Bonjour.

N'essayant même pas de sourire amicalement, Sam se retourna et se dirigea vers sa porte. Les graviers crissèrent tandis que de son pas rapide elle parcourait l'allée. La clé s'introduisit dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Le colonel Carter entra et referma la porte. Elle s'appuya dessus, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Rien n'y fit. Des sanglots résonnèrent dans la maison. (j'arrive vraiment pas à ne pas la faire pleurer)

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent où seule la détresse de la jeune femme se manifesta, puis elle se redressa mollement et ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte. Une main tremblante effleura la poignée et se retira subitement.

Elle le voyait encore. Les cheveux trempés. Le regard indéchiffrable. Face à elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas fait entré. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Ni l'envie. Elle s'était contenté de le fixer.

♫♫♫

J : Euh… Bonjour Carter… Désolé de vous dérangez un samedi matin…

S : C'est pas grave.

Il l'avait contemplé un long moment.

J : Je pars… à Washington… On m'a proposé un poste et… (il fronça les sourcils comme s'il doutait de lui) j'ai accepté…

S : Quoi ? Mais…

J : En tant que civil… Je… Je ne fais plus parti de l'armée…

S : Pardon ?

J : J'ai démissionné.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillé de stupéfaction et elle n'avait pu ajouter un seul mot. Tout s'était embrouillé dans sa tête et c'est à peine si elle avait saisi la suite de ses paroles.

J : Je… Je suis là parce que… parce que je… je voudrais savoir si… (il prit une grande inspiration) si vous voudriez venir avec moi.

Il avait aligné les derniers mots dans un élan de courage soudain.

A partir de ce moment tout c'était encore plus embrouillé dans son esprit. Elle avait revu leur rencontre, leurs missions, le danger, la douleur, leurs déclarations camouflées (test Zatark), les années passées, Martouf, Narim, Pete, les nuits passées à pleurer sur cette situation sans issue. Sans issue. Et voilà que la lumière apparaissait enfin. Elle se revit dire oui à Pete, elle se revit lui annonçant que tout était fini. Elle sentit ses jambes et ses mains trembler devant cet homme qui ne la quittait pas depuis huit ans et alors la réponse vint.

S : Non.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et elle y lut toute la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir. Toute l'incompréhension aussi. Elle vit le doute l'envahir comme s'il s'accrochait à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui offrait : un avenir. Il n'était pas là à la recherche d'un guide, parce que un, elle ne connaissait pas Washington, et deux, ce n'était pas son genre. Il était bien là pour faire le premier pas entre eux, pour proposer un avenir commun. Un avenir à deux. Un avenir heureux. Elle avait dit non.

Elle avait dit non parce que toute la raison dont Samantha Carter pouvait faire preuve le lui criait. Il continuait de pleuvoir et ils restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux. Sans dire un mot. Puis il s'éloigna doucement, pendant qu'elle referma la porte.

♫♫♫

_**Now **_

_**Tomorrow is all there is**_

_**No need to look behind the door**_

_**You won't be standing there now more**_

_**I had my chance**_

_**To dance another dance**_

_**I didn't even realize**_

_**That this was all love**_

_**And no lies **_

_**Then I lost you**_

_**While**_

_Maintenant_

_Demain est tout ce qu'il reste_

_Pas besoin de regarder derrière la porte_

_Tu ne te tiendras plus là_

_J'ai eu ma chance_

_De danser une autre danse_

_Je n'avais pas encore réaliser_

_Que ce n'était que de l'amour_

_Et non des mensonges_

_Ainsi je t'ai perdu_

_Alors que_

♫♫♫

Les larmes continuaient de couler mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle avait l'habitude. Elles ne cessaient de l'envahir quand elle revenait chez elle. A la base, son professionnalisme prenait le dessus et aucune faille n'apparaissait. Mais le travail fini, tout surgissait. Et voilà un troisième week end à repenser à ça et à s'en vouloir. S'en vouloir de n'avoir vu que le négatif quand il s'était présenté devant elle, empli d'un courage manifeste qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible venant de lui. A s'en vouloir d'avoir prononcé ce mot si détestable maintenant, ce mot si éloigné de ce qu'elle désirait. A s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas compris, tout simplement

♫♫♫

Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait cet homme qui venait de partir après lui avoir fait enfin savoir que c'était réciproque. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre alors qu'il s'asseyait dans sa voiture et donnait un violent coup au volant. Elle ferma les yeux mais les larmes filtrèrent sa tentative de passer outre la douleur qui l'inondait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux se fut pour constater qu'il avait disparu. Un murmure de détresse clama son nom comme pour le faire revenir mais c'était trop tard. Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill n'étaient plus. N'avaient jamais été. Et ne seraient jamais.

♫♫♫

Elle se dirigea finalement dans sa chambre pour se changer, ayant gardé son treillis. C'était si dur de comprendre que plus rien ne vous attachait au monde. C'était si dur de comprendre après. Après la brève requête et la réponse sèche et précise. Une unique réponse. Elle aurait pu revenir sur son mot et le balayer par son contraire mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Sa raison et son cœur s'étaient lancée dans un combat sans limite et la raison l'avait emporté. Cette raison qui faisait d'elle un soldat parfait et apprécié. Cette raison si utile et indispensable en mission. Cette même raison qui devenait traîtresse pour ce qui concernait le seul élément de sa vie privée, si vide avant, maintenant, et à jamais. Car aussitôt parti, elle avait compris que de ce combat là, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle avait perdu le dernier détail de sa vie mouvementée. Tout lui semblait dérisoire et son rêve d'avenir heureux avait était effacé, rayé de la carte. Et tout ça, par un simple non.

Maintenant elle errait entre son métier et sa vie si simple désormais. Quelle triste conclusion, avant, elle déplorait une vie sentimentale trop compliquée, et actuellement, le néant l'emplissait. Elle aurait dû être soulagée. Mais comment être soulagée quand la douleur d'avant a été multipliée à l'infini ? Comment avait-elle pu s'attarder sur la douleur de devoir vivre près d'un homme qu'on ne peut avoir alors que la douleur de ne plus jamais le voir pouvait l'envahir ?

Jamais. C'était faux. Elle avait tressaillit en reconnaissant son écriture sur une enveloppe envoyée chez elle une semaine plus tard. Tellement la crainte de lire une lettre de lui était forte qu'elle n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir. Et ce fut lorsqu'elle eut fini de se changer que son regard tomba sur cette même enveloppe posée sur la table de la cuisine et que sa peur s'intensifia et se mit à peser au fond d'elle. Elle pouvait toujours l'ouvrir, rien que l'ouvrir. Et après… elle verrait. Juste l'ouvrir. Juste.

Alors que sa peur devenait de plus en plus envahissante c'est une main étonnement hâtive qui s'empara de l'enveloppe. Et c'est un regard mêlé de crainte et de hâte qui découvrit un simple bout de papier ne portant que quelques mots.

Une nouvelle fois elle sentit que ses émotions l'avaient trahie. Une déception se déversa en elle et Sam se retint de ne pas jeter le tout à la poubelle. Elle retira le bout de papier et le lut.

Son regard se figea.

Une adresse. Une simple adresse. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. SON adresse. Comme pour lui laisser une deuxième chance, comme s'il avait deviné. Il lui avait envoyé son adresse à Washington et son numéro professionnel. Seulement de quoi la joindre. Il ne la forçait pas. Il lui donnait juste la possibilité.

La possibilité. Comment avait-il eu l'idée de lui envoyer ça ? Elle croyait ne plus jamais avoir de signe de vie. Elle pensait que Jack O'Neill, en homme fier, était du genre à disparaître complètement au moindre geste de refus. Et pourtant, la preuve du contraire était là, dans sa main.

Elle sentait bien que c'était là sa dernière chance. Dernière. Mais elle n'avait même pas espéré cette dernière chance. Son rêve s'était brisé. Pouvait-elle le retrouver ? Le même ? Pouvait-elle imaginer à nouveau être heureuse ? Ce seul espoir venait de lui rendre une énergie perdue depuis deux semaines.

_**I guess I loved you**_

_**Less, less then I should**_

_**Now all there is**_

_**Is me and me**_

_**I turn around and all I see**_

_**The past where I have left our destiny**_

_J'ai deviné que je t'aimais_

_Moins, moins que je ne le devrais_

_Maintenant tout ce qu'il reste_

_C'est moi et moi_

_Je tourne en rond et tout ce que je vois_

_C'est le passé où j'ai quitté notre destiné_

Elle enfouit le précieux papier dans sa poche et, déboulant dans l'entrée, saisit une veste avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Daniel et Teal'c.

D : Sam ???

L'interpellée se figea dans son mouvement et passa une main tremblante sur son front tout en fermant les yeux.

D : Vous allez quelque part ?

Le colonel Carter lança un regard noir en percevant le ton devenu intéressé de l'archéologue.

D : On… peut entrer ?

Question inutile, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Daniel tenait une possibilité de comprendre la raison de son comportement depuis deux semaines et il ne lâcherait pas, même si la politesse voulait qu'il la laisse partir.

Pinçant les lèvres, Sam s'effaça et ses deux amis entrèrent. Elle ne quitta pas sa veste et s'assit au bout du fauteuil tandis que ses coéquipiers prenaient place confortablement sur le canapé. Elle ne leur proposa pas à boire et elle vit dans le regard de Teal'c que celui-ci avait parfaitement saisi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils s'éternisent. Quant à Daniel, il affichait un regard avide, ayant soif de connaissances.

D : Alors vous… alliez où ?

Elle resta stupéfaite devant la curiosité de Daniel. Même s'il avait toujours été comme ça, il en faisait doublement preuve en cet instant. Elle allait répondre vaguement quand il se lança dans un discours énergique.

D : Bon. On va pas tourné autour du pot. Vous allez mal. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Jack est parti et vous n'avez rien dit sur ça. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? Nous non, on ne sait pas comment le joindre, et il ne répond pas sur son portable. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous aider, c'est vous. Il n'aurait jamais pu partir comme ça, sans rien laisser, sans rien tenter.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il la regardait fixement en prononçant les derniers mots. Son attention se porta un instant sur le petit bout de papier dans sa poche.

S (soupirant) : Non Daniel, je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

D : Ah bon ? Mais… vous ne savez pas comment le joindre ?

S : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

Ce fut à lui d'être surpris par le caractère de son amie.

D : C'est mon ami. Je veux juste savoir comment il va.

S : Il va bien.

D : Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de nouvelles ?

S : Il était vivant en tout cas il y a une semaine.

D : Vous l'avez vu ?

S : Non.

D : Il vous a appelée ?

S : Non.

D : Mais alors… ?

S : Il m'a écrit.

Il était évident que plus vite l'archéologue serait satisfait, plus vite il s'en irait, mais devoir dévoiler ainsi les faits ne la ravissait pas.

Les yeux de Daniel pétillaient d'un nouvel éclat, de toute évidence, il imaginait une longue lettre romantique et pleine d'aveux passionnels.

S : Oh détrompez vous Daniel ! C'était juste pour m'envoyer ses coordonnées.

D : « Juste pour m'envoyer ses coordonnées » ?

S : Et bien oui !

Il contempla la jeune femme, raide comme un piquet, agitant nerveusement ses doigts.

D : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a deux semaines ?

S : Je vous l'ai déjà dit cela ne vous regarde pas !

D : Je VEUX savoir. Nous VOULONS savoir.

Daniel se tourna vers Teal'c cherchant visiblement son support.

T : En effet, Colonel Carter, nous aimerions comprendre ce qui c'est produit.

S : Il ne s'est rien produit Teal'c.

D : Mais…

S (calmement) : Rien Daniel. Rien.

Sam était bien décidée à ne pas raconté ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne mentait pas de toute façon, il ne s'était finalement rien passé. Et c'était là le problème.

D : Qu'est ce qu'il est venu vous dire ? Avant de partir ?

S : Au revoir. Il est venu me dire au revoir.

D : Et… c'est tout ?

S : Que vouliez-vous qu'il me dise de plus Daniel ?!

D : Vous avez raison.

Un silence s'en suivit. Sam se retenant difficilement d'attraper Daniel par le col et de le pousser dehors avec un bon coup de pied dans son arrière-train. Le cerveau de celui-ci carburait à toute vitesse pour essayer de comprendre.

D : Et dites… vous pourriez… nous donner son adresse ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et sortit vivement le papier de sa poche. L'archéologue bondit sur ses pieds.

D : Je le savais ! Vous alliez chez lui ! Avouez-le !

La jeune femme constata qu'elle s'était faite avoir.

S : Et bien oui ! Vous êtes content !

D (s'adoucissant) : Enfin Sam… Cela ne servirait à rien d'y aller, s'il a décidé de ne plus avoir de lien avec nous, il faut respecter son choix, même si celui-ci ne nous plaît pas.

S : Mais je croyais que vous vouliez le joindre ?!

D : Il a oublié des affaires chez moi.

S : Ah…

D : Sam, soyez raisonnable.

S : La dernière fois que je l'ai été, ça a été une catastrophe.

Daniel et Teal'c la dévisagèrent.

S : Oh ! Vous n'aurez pas de détails hein !

D : Et que comptez-vous faire une fois chez lui ?

Le colonel Carter les fixa l'un après l'autre, lentement.

S : Non mais de quel droit vous venez là pour m'interrogez ? C'est vrai ! On fait ce qu'on veut de sa vie ! Chacun est responsable de ce qu'il est ! (je voulais absolument reprendre ce qu'elle dit dans Moebius)

D : Sam…

S : Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, mais je suis sûre que ça partait d'une bonne intention. Seulement… Seulement vous ne pouvez pas m'aider… Je dois… Je dois me débrouiller… Vous… Ecoutez, j'aimerais que vous partiez maintenant.

D : Mais…

Sam lança un bref regard à Teal'c et le jaffa se leva.

T : Venez Daniel Jackson.

D : Mais…

Teal'c étant Teal'c, Daniel le suivit sans aucune objection. Sam referma la porte sur eux.

Et là, elle se figea. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle prenait conscience que plus rien n'allait la déranger maintenant. Elle pouvait partir. Daniel avait judicieusement posé le problème : qu'allait-elle faire une fois chez lui ? Comment réagirait-il ? Accepterait-il au moins de la voir ?

Autant de questions déferlèrent dans son esprit embrouillé et une fois encore, sa raison se mit en devoir de la convaincre de ne pas y aller. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne devait pas écouter cette raison. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait écouter son cœur. Seulement son cœur. Et que lui dictait son cœur ? Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais celui-ci la poussait irrémédiablement vers lui. Lui. Toujours lui.

Alors, elle ouvrit la porte. Et un sourire éclatant s'installa sur son visage, elle allait le voir. Oui. Elle allait le voir. Sa raison, toujours, continuait de regrouper les mauvais points de cette décision excentrique. Notamment, le fait que Jack pourrait très bien la rejeter. Mais elle s'en fichait. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas tomber aussi bas. Au moins, elle n'aurait plus rien à se reprocher. La seule idée que son rêve puisse se réaliser la rendait à nouveau heureuse, même si ce bonheur restait minime.

Sam s'arrêta alors qu'elle tournait la clé dans la serrure de la portière.

S : Oh ! Bonjour Mme Simmons !

Sa voisine stoppa net la poussette et la regarda étonnée. Mais Sam, trop occupée à démarrer, ne le vit pas.

_**Now**_

_**Tomorrow is a mystery**_

_**I can not live without a dream**_

_**Vanishing from reality**_

_**I want to know**_

_**Would you come back to me ?**_

_**Now that I've finally realized**_

_**You are my home**_

_**You are my life**_

_**And with you away**_

_Maintenant_

_Demain est un mystère_

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans rêve_

_Disparaissant de la réalité_

_Je veux savoir_

_Voudrais-tu revenir vers moi ?_

_Maintenant que j'ai enfin réalisé_

_Tu es ma maison_

_Tu es ma vie_

_Et avec toi absent_

Attendre. Il devait attendre. Qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle réagisse. Qu'elle revienne. Bon sang, elle allait bien se rendre compte de son erreur ! Il n'avait pas saisi pourquoi elle avait fait ça et il voulait savoir. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle. Des excuses, il n'en voulait même pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Après tout, il lui avait déjà pardonné. Il était maintenant obligé à patienter, c'était à elle de réagir, à elle. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer cette adresse comme un second appel, le dernier. Mais il n'aurait pas dû. Elle avait été claire. Non. Ils ne se reverraient plus. Où alors, feraient comme si l'autre n'était pas là. C'est tellement facile de se cacher derrière son apparence figée.

Quand il y pensait, c'est à dire à longueur temps, il avait encore dû mal à croire qu'il l'avait fait. Venir la voir. Chez elle. Lui parler. Faire un pas en avant. Et elle, elle avait fait un pas en arrière. Pire même, des milliers de pas en arrière. A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas être plus en arrière que ça puisqu'elle n'était plus là du tout.

Poussant un énième soupir, il saisit lourdement un dossier et l'ouvrit en y jetant un coup d'œil blasé. Quelques secondes passèrent. Il le referma pour que sa main puisse saisir le téléphone. Une voix vive se fit entendre au bout du fil.

X : Oui ?

J : Salut Daniel.

D : Jack ???

J : Lui-même.

D : Pourquoi vous m'appelez ?

J : Je vais bien merci.

D : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

J : Et vous ça va ?

D : C'est au sujet de Sam ?

J : Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

D : C'est vous qui appelez je vous signale !

J : Mais j'ai pas prononcé le nom de Carter que je sache !

D : Bon… Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

J : Je dérange ?

D : Non. Pas trop pour une fois.

J : Ah ?

D : Je viens de me faire jeter de chez Sam figurez-vous !

J : Non ?!

D : Si ! Et Teal'c aussi !

J : Mais… Vous êtes où là ?

D : Là ? Chez moi. On regard Star Wars.

J : Quoi encore ?!

Un soupir se fit entendre.

D : Oui.

J : Qu'est ce que vous alliez faire chez Carter ?!

D : Réparer les dégâts.

J : Pardon ?

D : C'est ça, faites comme si vous étiez pas au courant.

J : Mais je ne suis pas au courant Daniel !

D : Il est justement là le problème !

J : Notre traducteur a besoin d'un traducteur ! (lol)

D : Vous l'avez déjà faite celle-là !

J : Et alors ? Elle marche souvent avec vous !

D : Bon qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

J : Ba… En fait… J'en sais rien…

D : Vous rigolez ?

J : Non.

D : C'est pas moi qui vais vous le dire !

J : C'est vrai.

D : Je sais pas moi… Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ?

J : En ce moment ? Je glande dans un bureau à lorgner sur des dossiers sans intérêts.

D : Ah oui c'est bête ça.

J : Mouais.

D : Donc vous vous êtes dit pourquoi appelez ce bon vieux Daniel pour qui je n'ai pas pris la peine de prendre de nouvelles depuis trois semaines ?

J : Ah c'est bien résumé !

D : N'est ce pas ? Assez parler Jack, comment ça va ?

J : Bien merci.

D : C'est bizarre je ne vous crois pas.

J : Ah bon pourquoi ?

D : Y a qu'a voir l'état de Sam.

J : Mais je ne suis pas Carter Daniel… Au fait, vous avez bien dit qu'elle vous avait… « jeté » ?

D : Oui !

J : Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

D : Pour… ah mais oui mais non…

J ???

D : Ca ne vous regarde pas.

J : Si vous le dites…

D : Il faut combien de temps en voiture pour faire Colorado Springs-Washington ?

J : J'en sais… (s'interrompant brusquement) Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

D : …

J : Daniel ??? Daniel !!!

…

Le général O'Neill raccrocha violemment le combiné désormais inutile.

**A suivre... peut-être**

C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Abandonner une fanfic en plein milieu, seulement je ne trouve plus l'inspiration et ça m'embête car je suis assez contente de mon début.

Alors... je ne sais pas peut-être que si j'ai des tonnes de mails me disant de continuer j'imaginerai une suite !

**Suite !!! **

(qui est venue tout de suite dans ma tête après tous les mails reçu ! Merci !)

Ce n'est que lorqu'elle gara sa voiture sur le parking que Sam reprit conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.Une petite voix dans sa tête murmurait constamment des réprobations qu'elle avait bien du mal à refreiner, mais elle y parvint quand même. De toute manière, elle devrait passer la nuit à Washington, elle n'avait plus le choix, maintenant qu'elle y était. Elle pourrait toujours trouver une excuse à sa présence une fois devant lui.

Verouillant sa voiture, Sam regarda tout autour d'elle. C'était donc là que son général s'était réfugié. Dans ce grand immeuble terne en pleine ville ? Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il est pu rester plus de cinq minutes dans un endroit aussi contre nature. Bien loin de son chalet. Avec ou sans poissons. Elle décida d'emprunter l'allée partant vers l'arrière du bâtiment où un parc semblait avoir été installé, histoire de faire un peu de verdure sans doute.

Le colonel Carter erra dans ce lieu inconnu et dut bien admettre qu'il était difficile de ne pas se croire dans la vraie campagne. Cela la réconforta un peu, et l'image d'un Jack O'Neill boudeur dans un bureau gris et froid se dissipa légèrement...

... Pour disparaître complètement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut assis sur un banc, ou plutôt, affalé sur un banc.

De nouveau, Sam se sentit perdre pied, de nouveau, tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête, les images redéfilèrent. Mais d'autres vinrent s'y rajouter... les moments de ces deux dernières semaines... les pleurs, les regards observateurs, interrogateurs, aggicheurs parfois, compatissant aussi, les regrets surtout. Elle revit les regrets, ceux qui l'avait assailli pendant tout cette période où elle avait peu à peu pris conscience de son erreur. Il y avait de même, les souvenirs des dernières missions, missions qui semblaient plus dangereuses, moins nécessaires sans...

Il l'avait vue.

Il la fixait de son regard chocolat stupéfait.

Elle s'imagina en train de fuir à toutes jambes.

Elle s'avança, lentement.

S : J'ai eu votre mot.

Jack ne quitta pas son air ébahi.

S : Et je me suis dit... pourquoi pas venir ?!

J : Oui...

S : Vous... vous semblez étonné de me voir.

J : Oui... Je croyais que je ne vous reverrais plus...

S : Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé vos coordonnées alors ?

J : Pour... ne plus avoir l'impression d'avoir moi-même tout gâché.

S : C'est moi qui ait dit non.

J : Et pourquoi vous avez dit non ?

S : Parce que sur le coup j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

J : Vous le pensez toujours ?

S : Je...

S : Allô ?

X : Alors ça y est, vous êtes arrivée ?

S : Daniel !

D : Vous êtes arrivée ???

S : Oui.

D : Comment va Jack ?

S : Daniel !

J : C'était Daniel ? Je m'en doutais qu'il appellerait !

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Un sixième sens... ou instinct féminin au choix.

S :Je préfère le sixième sens.

J : Je comprends. Un problème à la base ?

S : Oh non, sinon je ne lui aurais pas raccroché au nez.

J : C'est vrai en effet.

J : Allô ?

X : Alors comment allez-vous ?

S : C'était Daniel ?

J : Oui.

J : Ca m'avait manqué...

S : Quoi ?

J : Vous entendre rire.

S : Alors vous vous plaisez à Washington ?

J : Pas du tout.

Jack se leva soudainement, et sans un regard, partir sur le chemin. Les mains dans les poches. Sam le fixa ébahie puis courru précipitamment pour le rejoindre.

S : Attendez !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

J : J'ai un travail Carter.

S : Je sais que... que vous m'en voulez mais...

J : Je ne vous en veux pas.

S : Je vous ai dit non.

J : Il vaut mieux un non franc et direct plutôt qu'un oui précédent un non plus douloureux ensuite.

S : Plus douloureux ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

J : Et bien... ça dépend pour qui peut-être...

S : Si la personne qui a dit non c'est trompée...

J : C'est possible çà ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à sortit.

J : Que je sache, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez longuement hésité, vous aviez plutôt l'air d'avoir envie de me voir disparaître.

Il reprit sa marche et Sam, les bras ballants, muette, ne le rattrapa pas.

♫♫♫

Assis à son bureau. Il fixait d'un oeil vitreux son stylo. Il n'était pas idiot et, même si l'hypothèse que ce soit Daniel qui vienne le voir lui avait traversé l'esprit, il avait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait de Sam. L'heure à laquelle elle était censée arriver, il l'avait calculer. Le nombre de scénario qu'il s'était imaginé était astronomique. Seulement quand il l'avait réellement eu en face de lui, tout s'était effacé.

C'était comme s'il ne pouvait partagé avec elle que des banalités, des blagues. Et que tout le reste n'était pas possible. Plus maintenant. Le travail les avait lié mais que leur restait-il désormais ? Seuls leurs sentiments. Rectification. SES sentiments. Les siens à elle, il se refusait à y réfléchir. Les femmes, il n'y comprenait rien. La plupart du temps. Il était vrai qu'avec son colonel, du moins, ex-colonel, il arrivait à... à saisir ses pensées, ses joies, ses tristesses. Par ses regards, ses mimiques. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit non, il ne savait pas... tellement de choses. Il ignorait tellement de choses. Et, étonnement, il préférait encore mieux ne pas connaître les réponses à ses questions. Il y en avait trop pour que ça nécessite un retour dans le passé, il valait mieux être... dans le présent.

♫♫♫

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Là, assise sur le banc, elle avait attendu de trouver une solution et finalement elle n'en...

J : Me revoilà.

Il vint reprendre sa place auprès d'elle.

S : Je...

J : S'il vous plaît. Ne dites rien.

Une longue respiration.

J : Vous n'avez pas l'impression que lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire, il vaut mieux se taire ?

S : Non... non parce que j'ai trop tut ce que je voulais dire et que...

J : Peut-être que je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire ?

S : Qu'est ce que je vais dire ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, plongea son regard dans l'azur, sourit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

**Fin**

C'est bien fini cette fois 


End file.
